


a dream

by littlestlostgirl



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, besides chihiro everyone else is just mentioned, not really a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestlostgirl/pseuds/littlestlostgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro dreams sometimes of another place. Of spirits and bathhouses and dragonboys with river-green eyes. It's just a dream, she knows, but sometimes she wishes it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dream

In her dreams there is a man with too many arms and a witch who steals names and a dragon who is also a boy.

Her parents are concerned when they find her talking to the soot in the fireplace after that first night or peering up into the sky not hearing a word they say. _Dreamer_ , her mother calls her. _Freak_ , sneers her classmates.

She spends more of her time outside, walking along riverbanks searching for a face amidst the flowing water. She finds none.

 _Were you real?_ She wonders with a pang of sadness and an ache deep in her heart. _You promised me..._

But the rivers do not speak and there are no dragons flying through the clouds.

Over time she tries to forget about the other world that fills her head. It almost works. She still wears the pink hairband that her mother doesn't remember giving her, but she stops pleading to the soot and sky and water to take her away from this place she no longer belongs to.

She is seventeen when she comes across the statue in the woods keeping watch over a strange building. She's been walking through here before, several times, and doesn't remember seeing it. 

She stands next to the stone guardian, looking closer at the building. Something stirs in the back of her mind. She glances at the statue beside her. 

She begins to think that maybe she _does_ remember seeing it before.

There is an archway opening into a tunnel that leads through the building. It is dark, but she isn't afraid. A sudden breeze blows and it seems to push her forward toward the entrance. She makes her choice. 

She steps inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own spirited away, that masterpiece belongs to hayao miyazaki


End file.
